


Dirty play (according to Simon Snow)

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soccer World Cup, This was so rushed it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Request from tumblr."(inspired by the fact we just lost to croatia) simon or baz being sulky and talking down all the england flags around the house while the other laughs at them"





	Dirty play (according to Simon Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about football/soccer and I did not watch this particular match (I didn’t watch any of the others either)

“I told you we would lose,” Baz said, looking over at Simon, who was sitting on the couch. Simon Snow, who had been so invested in the world cup, just to now see England losing to Croatia right in front of him. “It was pretty obvious we would. Get over it.”

 

Simon didn’t reply for a moment, but rather just sat there, staring into space. Then, as if in a trance, he got up and walked towards one of the living room walls. Baz studied him for a moment, seeing his boyfriend just staring at the England flags that had occupied their apartment the last couple weeks. Then, quick as lightning, they were gone from the wall, hanging in Simon’s hand.

 

Silence. Mind-numbing silence. And then-

 

Laughter.

 

“Finally they’re down. Have you now accepted defeat Snow? England wasn’t gonna win and hanging up a ton of flags didn’t help them in the slightest. Go on, Snow, take them all down,” Baz smirked. He got up to and walked over to Simon, embracing him from behind. Then, just to pour some more salt into the fresh wound, he whispered. “Go on.”

 

Simon looked at him, but tore himself away from the embrace and started walking around the living room, removing the flags. “They weren’t supposed to lose. Croatia just played dirty.”

 

Baz snorted, knowing fully well that the only thing that had caused England to lose was the fact that Croatia happened to be better than them, but he decided not to comment on it. Making Simon aware of that fact wouldn’t exactly make the situation better right now.

 

“Baz, help me. The apartment is literally covered in flags. Help me take them down.”

 

“You are aware a please would help, Snow. Your manners are despicable.”

 

Simon looked over at Baz, and the expression made Baz melt ever the slightest on the inside. Maybe a ‘please’ wasn’t necessary right now. His boyfriend had just witnessed his country lose in maybe the sport he cared the most about. Of course, that was gonna take a hit on him.

 

“Of course, _darling_ ,” Baz smirked, tearing a flag off the wall. One down. Just 99 thousand to go.

 

*****

 

“I still can’t believe England lost,” Simon muttered later that night, his face half hidden in Baz’s chest. “There has to be some dirty play involved in that game. Maybe someone just magicked the Croatian players to be better than the English ones.”

 

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: vampiricalthorns.tumblr.com


End file.
